Moonlight
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: Katie was never normal and she had sworn to help the angels, but what happen's when the angels trick her and the nightmares become her friends and new comfort. P.S this story has a little Italian, it's just a chant and the English words are right after it, so yea, oh and I don't know Italian.
1. Moonlight 1

I jumped from building to building in the moon light, defeating any evil forces in my way, I protect the people of this place, they have given me a life and a name... Tskumimi. Moon light

''Come on Kathy hurry up, we are going to be late'' Katie said banging on the door of her best friends apartment, we were in our first year of middle school together, Kathy was always so slow at everything... especially at getting up but she was still my best friend. Kathy opened the door with some toast still in her mouth, she nodded as I ran towards the stairs... she followed slowly. We got to the main hall of our college building, fire fox middle school, an art and music school,we split up there, I had design class and she was headed towards her sports team, she played volleyball, I got to the classroom just in time, I took a seat next to a guy who's name was Rey, he was new, quiet, and non-talkative, he stared at me with his auburn eyes... they sparkled, well I think they did anyway.

Then the popular girl came.. her name was Brenda, she was blond with blue eyes, which was the reason I always wanted to punch her... blue eyes aggravate me, I put my stuff down and started working on the question on the board, we haft to create and design something we would actually wear, I started sketching and it didn't look like a dress, I thought it was decent but when Brenda looked at it she laughed, the whole place laughed with her but I didn't care, I kept drawing and in the end it was actually good that Brenda even stared at it with awe.

I walked out of designer class and headed to my writing class... I love writing and this weeks project is to create a fantasy story, I'm good at those, I started writing about and a princess named Lilian who fell in love with a vampire named sirus, but her protector named Damon loved her so he tried to mess with them falling in love, but in the end Lilian taught Damon what real love is besides beauty and he fell in love with Tiana.. the servant of sirus, it's a wonderful story, but I turned it into a manga, an anime book for young adults looking for something to read.

I left writing class in a hurry and started towards the back of the school, I didn't live in the dorms, I lived with the old care-taker named Ms.O, I had free time before my next class, I started working on the fence I'm fixing when the bell rang, I ran to my art .Will said we will be painting sunsets, I got out my material, I specialized in every type of art there was, I worked in oil paint, making the painting look like it had a feeling, let us finish, he looked at every painting and scribbled down results. The bell rang and we all grabbed our stuff, everyone was heading for pizza but I had two more classes left, I headed towards my dance class, I was learning the flamenco, I changed and listened to the instructor, when class finished I went to my next class, well it's not really a class, I made sure know one was looking and grabbed the necklace around my neck and whispered

''la luna e il mio potere per favore aiutami a salvare il mondo dal buio, invito gli angelia, aiutami a portare la pace''in italian so no one understood me, but what I whispered was '' the moon is my power, please help me save the world from the dark, I call on the angels, help me bring peace''.

My form changed, with light whitish/pinkish hair and a short white dress with no shoes, my necklace turned into a choke with a cross on it, I jumped from the building and landed on the lake bearly making a sound, I heard something rustle and I attacked a big wolf to the ground, I pulled my scyth from my hands and cut its head, I looked around to see darkness everywhere, I collected the dark spirit and turned in to white, it thanked me and walked away, I nodded and then jumped up... disappearing.

I transformed into my regular form with glasses, shirt, and skinny jeans with sandals and dirty blonded-sidebraided hair, I looked around then walked towards my house with Ms.O, I went inside and started working on my homework, I finished my homework and went to sleep. I woke up in the morning and went to my friend's apartment, she opened the door and asked to talk to me, '' um, Katie, I don't want to be your friend any more'' I froze '' why?'' I asked gulping, '' because I have a new group of friends, sorry'' Kathy said pulling off the charm bracelet I gave her, she gave it to me, '' it's okay, I'm used to this happening'' I whispered trying to keep a smile on my face, I started back to my first class when it started to rain...

I kept walking anyways, not caring if I got wet, I opened the door to my class room, everyone stared at me, not doing anything, not joking or making fun of me for being wet. They just sat there, then the teacher came in and everyone started chattering again, '' today we will be making the outfits you sketched yesterday...

you guys no what to do so good luck" I got my designing material out and worked on my outfit silently, it looked good when I was done, next I headed to my writing class when someone came in screaming, ''FIRE, in the back'', '' Ms.O'' I whispered as I ran out of class room before could stop me, I ran to the back to see the teachers panicking, I asked where Ms.O was and they said she was still in the house, I ran into the burning house as the teachers tried to stop me, but I was to fast, I got in and out safely with Ms.O, but the house was destroyed.

The teachers sighed in relief when I came back out with Ms.O, she explained what happened and apologized, the teachers looked at me and scratched their heads, '' where are you going to live?'' Ms.O asked me looking worried, '' don't worry I built a cottage in these woods, I'll be alright, I will fix the house in my free time'' I said smiling. Ms.O smiled and walked away with the rest of the teachers, classes were canceled so I got my tools and started working on Ms.O's house... I started with the back, but then Brenda came and hit the latter I was standing on, it wobbled and I fell, hitting the ground hard, they walked away and laughed as I tried to get up, I twisted my ankle and right hand, I saw Kathy walk away with them laughing, I felt tears stream down my face but it was raining so no one would notice I was crying anyway, I pick the latter up and limped back to the front to work on it.

I was covered in blood, but I got it done, I headed towards my cottage, but remembered I lied about it so no one would feel bad for me, I hated pity, it just added to the pain of feeling like a complete nothing to everyone around you, so I just put on some of my clothes I saved from the fire and climbed a tree, I fell asleep there and got up early, I went to the make up room and covered my bruises with make up, but I couldn't cover the scratches. I headed towards my first class and ignored Brenda throwing things at me, but this class I felt someone staring at me, it was Rey, he saw me look at him straight in the eye and I looked away, when I got to writing class I started writing, Lilian saw sirus kiss another girl, but she smiled at him when he announced his marriage to flamen, another vampire and also Lilian's sister, Lilian cried when know one was looking, sirus appeared in front of her and apologized, but Lilian screamed that he played with her heart to get to her sisters '' you could have told me you didn't love me'' Lilian said as her sister appeared and smiled her smirky, little grin... Lilian ran off to tear falls where the fairies comforted her.

Class was over and I did what I usually did after that, but now I transferred to an online classes so I could live at home, I joined the art store across the street, they loved my art and it paid well. The next night I transform again and this time it was in the school, I ran after the wolf, when I finished I went for a jog around town, I stopped for a rest in front of a mansion when someone opened their front door, it was Rey, he blinked at me as I blinked back. He looked like he was about to say something when Brenda came, you see Brenda is my sister, she pushed me aside, ''REY!, so this is where you live'' Brenda said ''brenda calm down'', my mother was there, I tried to get up when Rey's parents came to greet them but she push me back down, she laughed as Rey and his parents looked sad.

I got up, my mother glared at me, '' you go back to the house and no food for a week, got that'' my mother hissed in my ears, I nodded and started jogging back towards my house, we lived in a mansion, there were chores on the door so I got to work. I finished at night fall and started on my homework when mother screamed, ''KATIE!'', I ran to her ,''yes'', I answered, '' is this dust on my floor, get out!, you can sleep outside tonight'', I sighed and walked out the front door, she slammed it shut behind me, I sat on my doorstep and waited, it got colder and colder and I was hungry but I ignored all these feelings.''Here'', I looked up to see Rey holding bread to me, '' my mother wants you to have this'' ,Rey said giving me the bread, '' tell her I said thank you'' ,I smiled at him and he started to walked away when Brenda came out the front door and slapped me, she pulled Rey into the house and slammed the door shut again.I got up and sat next to the door again eating the bread Rey gave me.

I smiled at him when he walked away from our house, he smiled back and kept walking, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, only to be woken by Brenda saying to help her get dressed, when everyone left home I practiced sketching a portrait. I stopped when Brenda came in and tried to dance her flamenco, her steps were uneven and she missed a lot of turns, the doorbell rang when she jumped up and got it, it was Rey...,

''sorry, my parents went on vacation and didn't leave a key to the house , can I stay here?'', he said, '' of course, you can use Katie's room'' ,mother said, Rey looked at me and I smiled, he sat down on the couch next to me when I started sketching again, he watch Brenda dance her flamenco and hid his smile when she finished but I saw it any way. I showed Rey to my room, I teared some art off the wall and hurried to pick up messed up practice drawings on the floor, he picked up one and held on to it for some reason,'' so if you need anything you ring that bell and I'll bring it to you'', he nodded and I walked out, I headed towards the guest room to be stopped by mother who told me to sleep on the floor in the living room, I sat on the couch and waited for everyone to fall asleep...

when they were I got dressed in my flamenco dress and danced my flamenco, when I was finished someone clapped, I turned around quickly to see Rey grinning, the music started again and he bowed,'' may I have this dance?'' ,I giggled, '' why of course'' I curtsied back. We started the flamenco and it turned into a ball dance, we stopped suddenly when mother was staring at us, she was glaring at me, I went and change, I came back to see my mother with her whip, '' hands'' ,I put my hands in front of me and she whipped them, it hurt...

when she raised it again Rey stepped in front of her, '' it's my fault not hers, I asked her to dance,'' Rey looked serious so mother put her whip down and walked away, ''you better go to bed'' I said, I walked to my pallet and laid down, Rey nodded and walked away. I woke up early to Brenda ringing her bell, I went to her room and gave her breakfast before she went to school, once mother left I went to Rey's room, he was already awake and working on his laptop... I stared at him... ''red hair'', I whispered to myself, I walked to him carrying his breakfast, I placed it on the bed stand and started walking out, I shut the door and sighed.

I did my daily chores and finished early so I worked on my homework, it literally was piled because I had to sleep outside yesterday, Rey came downstairs and my stomach growled, he looked at me,'' are you hungry?'',he asked sitting next to me and looking at my screen,'' nope'' I said pressing enter, I finally finished my math and reading homework. I swayed a little and got up, ''so many numbers'' I said to myself, I came back with some fabric and started working on my design, I was designing a dress when Rey got up,'' shouldn't you put some clothes on'' he said looking at me, I was in a hoodie dress that went just above my knee caps, glasses, and some socks.

I nodded no and kept on designing... Rey walked to me and grabbed my glasses, '' hey!'' I said closing my eyes, '' I'll give them back if you open your eyes'' I slowly opened my eyes to see Rey gone, '' Rey?!, where did you go?'', I walked to one of the doors and started running, I ran into the wall when I turned a corner, and was about to go head first down the stairs when Rey grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him, I was okay and he gave me my glasses,''sorry'', Rey was blushing when I smiled at him,''hey Katie, how old are you?" he asked sitting back down on the couch,''twel-'' I started but Brenda came in, ''hey Rey, I haft to show you something'' she pulled him away leaving me alone, I went around a corner and transformed, I put on a cloak and went outside,

''the wolf's here'' I whispered and listened, something rustled in the trees and I pointed my scyth where I heard rustling. He came out of the trees and smiled,'' hello tskumimi'' he said'' hello Nightmare king'' I said walking back from where I came, I didn't see him as my enemy, but the people I worked for did, he knows that I don't want to hurt him, I looked back to see him gone. I heard Brenda ringing her bell, I headed towards Brenda's room,''yes?'' I said when I got there, ''you will not be cooking today, me and mother are going out, Rey will stay here so don't disturb him you got that?'', I nodded my head and she left, I look at Rey who was walking to his room, '' do you need anything?'' I said as I followed him, '' no'' he said coldly and shut the door leaving me alone,

I felt tears running down my cheeks, I was crying, I didn't like to cry, crying to me was useless, it never saved me from anything,

I turned around and started walking away when Rey poked his head out, I didn't turn around so he wouldn't see me crying, '' do you need something?'' I said still facing the other way... ,''no'' he said sighing as he shut the door again... I walked away. I wiped my tears and went to the cellar, thinking nobody was following me, I stepped in and greeted a puppy, '' hi Ace, good to see you'' I said giving him dog food, ''nice dog'', I turned around to see Rey standing there smirking, my eyes stared wide-eyed shocked, '' so what kind is he?'' he said petting ace, '' he's a terrier'' I said hesitating, '' don't worry I won't tell your mother'' Rey said looking trustworthy,

but I don't trust anyone, I have been betrayed by so many people I blocked out my love and pain took it's place, I don't know love, I don't know hope,I don't know friendship, and I definitely don't know how to trust people, cause in the end they are going to throw you away like you were a piece of paper, that's what my life is.

I nodded my head yes anyway, and shivered, I ran to the hallway and transformed, I jumped at a wolf that was heading right towards me. I finished the wolf quickly, then ran to the cellar to see Ace gone, ''where's Ace?'' I asked Rey, '' oh I let him out to sniff around'' Rey said, '' he can't see or smell you know'' I said as I heard a car screeching, tears streamed down my face as Rey ran towards the door, I followed him and saw him staring at something, it was Ace, laying underneath a car bleeding, I ran to him as Rey pulled me to him... I pulled away, ''this is your fault!'' I said as I picked Ace up and ran inside, I brought him to the back yard and held him in my arms like he was my favorite stuffed animal, Rey came, ''sorry, I didn't know'' he said keeping his head down, '' it's okay, no one ever knows, he was _my_ best friend'' I said as I looked at Ace who was laying in my lap,

'' KATIE!'', my mother was home, I picked up Ace carefully but in a hurry, '' give me him, i'll lay him in my bed, you go to your mom'', Rey said as I let him take Ace and I ran to my mother, '' yes mother, what is it?'' I said hurrying to her, '' we will be holding a ball, get everything ready, it hast to be perfect, the king of England will be attending '' she said scribbling things on a piece of paper, '' go to the store and get these things'' she said as I headed towards the front door, '' oh and Katie, don't think you will get to attend unless you get your chores done'' she said as Brenda came running in. I ran to the store getting the stuff I needed, I collected them and set up the party perfectly, then Brenda's bell rang, I grabbed the dress I got her and ran to her room, '' Brenda I got you another dress'' I said helping her into her gown, '' good everything is ready, now go get the snacks prepared'' my mother said, '' done '' I answered, ''music,decorations,entertainment'' she said, '' done, done, and done'' I said,

'' well then I guess you can attend, but you must not be noticed by anyone, you cannot look better than Brenda, got that?'' she said as she walked away, I ran to my room and got the dress I had been working on, it was black with a diamond pattern at the top,and a white laced fabric going down the back-middle of the dress, I kept my hair down and wore black high heels.

The party was already going so I crossed over and entered through the main entrance, I sat in a chair in the corner of the wall and got out my diary, I wrote about my day when Rey came over and asked me to dance, I accepted and we danced a slow Foxtrot, a dance where the female should look like she's floating on air and where the male needs to feel emotion, everyone stopped to watch me and Rey dance, when the music stopped I headed towards the balcony and Rey walked back to his room.

Brenda stopped me on my way to the balcony, '' stay away from him'' she hissed in my ear as she walked away, I had to choke back a laugh until I got outside and no one was looking, I laughed quietly thinking why my sister just threatened me, she was jealous, I laughed some more then went to the library in our house, it was big and unique.

Katie sat in the library for a while until a women dressed in queen's attire past her, she looked up from her book, and only glanced for a minute, then went back to reading her book, the lady looked at her then quickly walked out of the library. She came back moments later and walked up to Katie, '' what is your name?'' she asked firmly, '' Katie, Katie Melier Monte'' Katie said back, refusing to look into the women's eyes, '' look into my eye's'' she said with a little bit of hesitation, Katie slowly lifted her eyes to meet the women's gaze, she slightly gasped at the auburn color, she reached her hand to touch Katie, '' c-could it be?'' she said shakily, someone at that moment barged in, he had spiky black hair , '' Miss, we need to go'' he said pulling her arm, she nodded, and scurried to the door, then stopped and pointed at Katie, '' take her with us'' she said and before Katie knew it she was being dragged out of the building and put into a carriage with the strange women.


	2. Moonlight 2

Katie sat in the carriage without a fight, she could feel this woman's aura and knew she was to strong. The woman also was a nightmare, which didn't surprise Katie, the eyes told everything. It was just another part of Katie's weird colored eyes, they were auburn eyes but up close you could see pink around the edge.

The carriage finally stopped at a castle and Katie was once again dragged inside. The inside seemed bigger than the outside, ''I know this is sudden but this is now your new home, it is also your new school, this place is a million old building, I am the headmaster and you will be escorted to your room by Gil '' she pointed to the man with black spike hair.

Katie saw that she had no say in this decision and thought it better to keep her mouth shut. She followed Gil to a room and told her to change into the uniform on the bed. Gil left and Katie looked over the outfit that she was supposed to put on, it was red and black. It was more of a dress than a uniform.

The dress fit like a glove, it consisted of soft red fabric that ended at her ankles, the corset was black and lace up the front with a black ribbon above it, the shoes were black and she was wearing and black crown with a silver choke and a red diamond on the crown and choke, she was also wearing a black cloak. Katie's hair immediately curled and grew to her ankles with a small side braid on the side of her face so her bangs were out of her face, her hair grew a little darker towards to brown side but had a few light highlights.

Katie looked into the mirror and saw that one of her eyes were red and the other pink with black around the edge, Katie pulled a little bit of the bangs out of the braid to cover the pink eye. Gil came back and immediately nodded in approval, '' follow me'' he said in a gruff voice. Katie followed him to what looked like an office, he left her there.

The women from before walked in, '' my name is Ms. H or Headmaster, you are probably wondering what you are doing here, you are here because you are my daughter, or at least, the reincarnation of her, this is a prince and princess academy but also a fight school, you will learn how to be a princess but also a fighter, I need you to answer these questions" she spoke quickly but always hesitated when making eye contact with Katie.

''What is your favorite thing to do?"

''Painting, singing,climbing trees, playing with animals, playing instruments, writing, or reading a book"

''Favorite color?"

"Black or red"

"Favorite animal?

"All animals, mostly horses, dogs, or foxes"

" Favorite book?"

"Hm, tricky one, I think Ranger's apprentice by John Flanagan is my favorite"

"Favorite dance"

"The foxtrot is a good one but I love the flamenco"

" well thank you, please follow me"

Ms. H took Katie to a place full of animals, '' you must choose the one that will accompany you, and remember-", on habit Katie finished the sentence, " the animal must choose you, you cannot choose it", Katie could tell she was shocked but she didn't show any signs of it.

Katie walked down the long hall, all the animals either starred at her or turned away, she finally got to the last one. It was a red fox, it had black bandages around it's mid section, but it didn't waste any time to get near Katie, the lock on the cage flew opened and the fox ran around Katie's neck, settling itself onto her shoulder. She walked back to the Headmaster, " I'm going to call him Chogan" Katie said following the Headmaster.

They went to another room filled with instruments, "Choose wisely" was all Ms. H said, Katie again wondered the room, finding a flute with a rose carved on the mouth piece, the instrument was black and the keys looked like red diamonds.

"This is the last room", the room was filled with weapons of every type, from chainsaws to spiked chains, Katie passed all these, knowing what she was looking for, she picked up a scythe with the same rose pattern carved onto the stick by the blade, the weapon was black while the rose was red.

"For now you can roam the halls freely, I will give you your schedule tomorrow", and with that the Headmaster left. Katie pressed a button on her scythe and it turned into black and red earrings, she put them on and her and Chogan headed outside, Katie found a tall tree with a lot of branches, she climbed to the middle top, and settled on a chair like branch.

She played a calming tune on her flute, aware there were people watching her, she couldn't see them but she knew they were there, they always were.

"Hey tree girl!"

Katie stopped playing and looked down and saw a group of boys, she pulled her cloak hood up and stood up, examining the boys, three of them, one of them was Rey and Gil, the last one was a Guy in probably early twenties with short silver hair and baby blue eyes. They were all smiling, even Gil, who at first Katie thought was unable to smile.

"Are you going to come down?" Rey asked, "or are you stuck?", he smirked, " do you need me to come and get you?" he smiled with his eyes closed, Katie pulled her shoe off and through it at him, it hit him square in the forehead,

"You so had that coming", Gil said watching Rey pull the shoe off his face, Katie jumped of the tree and landed next to Rey, grabbing her shoe she put it on and started walking away, " hey before you leave meet Hiro" Gil said gesturing to the silver haired guy, Katie nodded her head at him and he nodded back.

Katie walked back into the building, content on finding the library, she finally found it, walking in she walked to the shelf with language books on it, she found the book with Angel language written on it. Quickly reading through it, she could already speak the language, another weird thing about her is that every thing she looked at she could instantly know that thing or person, which means when she just skims a book she would be able to speak the whole entire language.

Katie walked back to her room, ready to sleep for the night. Still feeling eyes on her she curled up on the bed with Chogan next to her and fell soundly asleep, oblivious that the Nightmare king was watching her.


	3. Moonlight 3

Katie got up early, she knew no one was awake yet but that was how she liked it, quiet. Katie knew the door was locked, there was a note on her bedside that said she was to brush her hair using the vanity. She sat down, sitting straight up she brought her hair over her shoulder and started brushing it, in slow and paced strokes.

Katie looked at the note to see another one, this one said to get dressed. Katie did as told, going behind the dressing screen in her room. Once she was done she came out from behind the dressing screen to see a maid standing there looking at the floor. She bowed and Katie simply nodded her head in acknowledge. "Is there something you need?" Katie asked, "I am here to give a message, the message is to meet the Head Master in her office, if you would report there now" she said quietly, "thank you, I will see to it right now" Katie replied, picking up Chogan and heading out.

*Knock Knock

"Come in", " you wished to see me Head Mistress" Katie said opening the door and bowing. "Yes here is your schedule, and I wish for you to stop by the nurse after classes", the Head Mistress said, she handed Katie her schedule. Katie responded, " yes Head Master", "you may go" Ms. H said.

Katie bowed once more and then turned around, heading back to her room to collect her instrument and weapon. Katie looked at her schedule, it was very interesting, the classes were:

Katie's schedule:

Dressing Class (with boys)- Mrs. Sullivan

Cooking Class- Ms. Carter

Free Time

Math/Reading/Science/History Class- Mr. Roman

Lunch

Nature Class- Mr. Polyxena

Dancing Class- Miss. Kirkland

Fighting Class (with boys)- Mr. Lves

Writing Class- Mr. Yerro

Music Class- Ms. Cadence

Katie headed to her fist class, avoiding the students starring at her, probably making mental notes to stay away. Walking into the classroom, which was still empty save for a few students who didn't see her come in, she walked up to the teacher and handed her the note. "Ah your Katie, nice to meet you Katie I'm Mrs. Sullivan, everyone please meet Katie Melier Monte" Mrs. Sullivan said to the now full class, the rest of the class just starred,. "Is there any questions for Katie?", a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes raised her hand, "yes Alexis" the teacher said pointing to her. "Why are you covering your eye?" she asked, fluttering her eyes, "I was in an accident when I was little" Katie replied with no hesitation. Another student raised his hand, he had brown hair with chocolate eyes, sad eyes, they both flinched as there eyes met, knowing their both filled with pain. The teacher pointed to him, "why are you here?" he said quietly, Katie shook her head, "I would give you the answer if I knew myself" she said. He nodded, understanding, Katie could feel the tension from that question, how all the students looked at her like an outcast, like a freak, but she was used to it.

"Okay Katie, could you please sit right over there next to Matt" Mrs. Sullivan said, pointing to the seat next to the boy with sad eyes, he looked a little happier to see Katie sitting next to him, some one who understands.

"Okay class, today the girls with create dresses and the boys will make shoes to go with the dress, you will have a partner, the girls with draw out of this hat to see who they partner up with", Katie drew one paper out of the hat and looked at it, to her relief it said Matt, she nodded at him and he nodded back. "Okay everyone get with your partners and start" the teacher said sitting at her desk.

Katie scooted her desk towards Matt, " so" he said, "so" Katie said back, "the dress should be black" they both said together, they laughed a little, "definitely black" Katie said, "I think it should have a low back with rubies running down the bottom of the back end" Matt said, "like a ribbon" Katie finished, "exactly".

Matt got to work on the shoes, they were black with rubies at the toe box, Katie had the dress almost done, it was a dress that could change into a short dress if wanted to, the dress had a fitted top and the bottom puffed out, and the rubies dragged around the low back and the ruby necklace and the black mask that Matt added in.

They finished in the class time given, saying good bye at the end they went their separated ways. Katie went to her next class, cooking with Ms. Carter, the class went by smoothly, Ms. Carter thought she was an angel because she made a chocolate cake. Katie sighed as she went outside, Chogan ran off an hour ago and has not appeared since.

Katie went to the tree she went to yesterday, sitting on the same branch she sat criss crossed and closed her eyes and focused her energy to Chogan, she saw him backed against the corner with what looked like pirates trying to capture him.

Katie could have gone to the Head Master but this was her animal, she snapped her fingers and she immediately appeared in front of Chogan, knocking out the pirates by hitting their pressure points. Chogan jumped into Katie's arms, nodding his head in thank you, Katie had to walk back to the school, she had used enough energy to get to Chogan, and to make things worse was that they were in the nightmare world.

She had finally got to the school to see that classes were canceled, turns out the teachers were looking for her and were now standing at the front gate talking about where they should look next.

"The Head Master wants you to go to the nurses office" Mrs. Sullivan said, Katie nodded and walked to the nurses office. "Ms. H, I'm here" Katie said opening the door, she nodded and gestured to the man sitting at the desk, "this is Mr. James, he'll help you now, I must go" she said quickly, she looked like she wanted to get away from Mr. James, Katie couldn't see him because her vision was starting to fail but she nodded anyway.

Once Mr. H left Mr. James spoke, "hello Katie, can you please sit on that table over there" Mr. James said pointing to the table, Katie nodded and sat down, she noticed Chogan had disappeared again, probably to sleep. "So Ms. Katie, can you look into the light" Mr. James said moving her bangs slightly to the side. Now that Mr. James was closer Katie could see that he was the Nightmare King, of course.

This just made her feel dizzy, his aura was crushing hers and he wasn't even trying. "You have a concussion" he said simply, "how", he said, it wasn't a question, " I was just saving my pet from pirates, then I walked through the nightmare world, that's it" Katie said, she was getting frustrated, she just wanted to lay down and sleep.

Mr. James eyes narrowed, he knew she was lying. "Well Katie why don't you go rest" he said turning back to his desk, she nodded and started to stand, only to fall onto Mr. James, "oi?" he said picking her up and taking her into the room next to his desk and laying her on the bed. Now James was mad, who ever had the guts to attack Katie was probably going to die tonight.


End file.
